Wall Maria
by Luna Midi
Summary: Viridian green eyes, waist-lenght black hair, 5 ft.4 in height; all this is what people first see when they look upon Widow. Widow is a 15 year old girl with a dark past and many secrets, just who is Widow. Why does she have unnatural abilities and inhuman strength? What was so bad that she virtually shies away from any human contact? Bit OoC, AU. Eventual Ereri. Plz R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Screams echoed through the underground room, screams from a high-pitched individual.

" No, stop. Please," they pleaded.

Maniacal laughter followed their cries as the crack of a whip lashed down on their bare back. The cries eventually tapered off to the occasional whimper, the man finally laying down the whip and syringes while the small girl gasped for air as her small body trembled in fear and exhaustion.

" I'll be back tomorrow," the man said hanging up his lab coat.

The girl's response was only a small whine of protest which was quickly stifled by a shoe being thrown at her. Smirking the man left, the small girl uncurled her stiff limbs and slowly crawled to the tiny washroom. Running the water, the girl peeled away the remains of her clothes before sliding into the low tub. Scrubbing fiercely at her skin, the girl washed away all traces of the torture and experiments from before; along with the emotions and memories. Shoulder-lenght black hair hung in wet hanks, green eyes appraised the effects of the bathing. Nodding in approval the girl hobbled out of the washroom and into an even tinier room, like a small closet, to a bedside table. Opening the top drawer the girl pulled out undergarments before tugging out a shirt from the second drawer and two odd socks. Donning the clothes the girl climbed onto the wooden toddler bed and snuggled down under the pillows, a raggedy; worn stuffed cat was spilled into the girl's dainty, thin arms and hugged tight.

" Goodnight Coco," the girl whispered raspily.

" Goodnight Maria," the girl whispered for the cat.

Smiling weakly Maria swiped away the tears that had began to gather and flopped herself down onto her pillow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Viridian green eyes swept the ruined buildings, green cloak swirling with the breeze; casting their wearer in continuous shadows. Titans stood aimlessly in the district of Shingashina, all of the humans left behind consumed long ago; the range for the Titans was between five and twelve metres. All stood rock still as crows cleaned off bloody bones and vultures flew off with chunks of gore and remains.

_Disgusting. _

The hole in the wall had been gradually getting smaller and smaller as the months wore on, the Titans never noticing that their way out had been diminishing while they were standing blankly around the city. The figure stood slowly and black hair flashed in the sun before their presence vanished completely, maneuvering through the air they headed towards the wall and the other slightly gaping hole.

_After this is done I will exterminate these monsters._

Landing gracefully the figure bowed their head as a glow surrounded their hands, stretching outwards toward the hole little bits of debris gradually filled it in until the hole was filled in and the hole couldn't be re-opened. Standing up they shaded their eyes, green eyes narrowed in thought as thin black eyebrows furrowed. Metal slithering out filled the silent atmosphere, legs braced in a crouch as a hand pointed a sword at a wall.

**Whoosh.**

A cable line hooked itself to the closest wall of the nearest house, jumping the figure speed towards the closest group of seven Titans.

" AAAAAAHHHHHH," they hollered as all seven turned towards them before dropping down dead.

Nodding the figure then headed off to kill the last twenty Titans still remaining.

_This is for you Eren._

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"EREN," a female voice yelled.

Eren looked behind him as Mikasa rounded the corner with Jean, Hangi, Armin and Levi. Rubbing the back of his neck Eren shrugged his shoulders before jumping in surprise, Mikasa stood right in front of him; personal space non-existent.

" Eren please don't do this, I need you to be whole," she whispered throwing her arms around my neck.

Wrapping his arms around her waist Eren hugged her back tightly, inhaling her scent' the same scent that calmed him after nightmares of the day Shingashina fell. Squeezing his eyes shut Eren tried to push those thoughts out of his mind and focus on the here and now, painful memories returned to their home a lockable metal box.

" I needed some fresh air Mikasa," he whispered releasing her.

Nodding Mikasa lead back to the room he was staying in for now.

" Erwin will want to see you tomorrow Eren," Levi said bluntly.

Eren nodded as Armin helped to support him for the trip back to his room. Watching them go Levi's face filled with concern for the boy that had gone through so much in such a short life.

_So much like me._

Just then a pigeon flew in with a piece of paper wrapped around its ankle, retrieving the paper Levi gave it some bird seed and left to walk to his room. Sitting down on the neatly made bed, Levi unrolled the parchment and read the message inside.

Will be back at noon tomorrow.

Mission completed.

~Widow

Sighing Levi lay down on the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_If she is returning then everything was successful, now to deal with the Titans between Wall Maria and Rose. Hope she has some ideas on how._

Moving his hand he replaced it with his arm and closed his eyes, a short while later Levi slipped into a doze.

6969696969696969696969696969696696969696969696969696969696969

A pure black stallion raced towards Trost, its rider carefully sweeping the landscape for any sign of the monsters now trapped inside the two walls, the scenery changed in a rapid pace as the stallion streaked across the miles. Dust raising behind the duo is the only sign of their passing, the trees eventually changed to fields and then to houses as the horse and rider duo approached the completely closed off entrance to Trost, chuckling softly the rider chanted a sentence and the duo passed right through the wall.

_Piece of cake._

Smirking the dark-haired rider turned their attention back to the front and guided the stallion towards their destination.

_Better be ready for me, Captain._

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Levi awoke to the pounding of many fists against his door, grumbling he swung his legs off the bed and rose. Swiping a hand through his hair he stalked to the door and yanked it open. Hangi and Jean took a few steps back at his murderous gaze, throwing up his hands Jean showed a piece of paper to the Captain which was promptly snatched out of his hand. Unrolling it Levi had to stop his face from showing his surprise at its message.

Watch out Captain.

Twelve O'clock and coming in hot.

~Widow

Shaking his head mentally Levi ordered the other two to follow him and together they rounded up the rest of the company. Bertolt, Reiner, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Armin, Krista, Jean, Hangi, Erwin, Levi and of course Eren.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

The black stallion raced through the countryside and into the courtyard of an old castle, Headquarter for the Recon Corps. Pulling up, the rider halted their horse and swung down, straightening up they met the eyes of Commander Erwin and Levi with a nod of respect.

" Everyone this is Widow, she has just returned from Shingashina and an important mission," Erwin addressed to everyone.

" Thank you for the warm welcome Erwin," Widow replied.

Unhooking her cloak she let the garment fall to reveal her skintight black pants and skintight black crop top. Freeing her hair she let it fall to her waist, turning Widow released the girth from around the stallion and hefted the saddle over her shoulder. Placing the saddle down on one of the railings Widow turned again to face the assembled group.

" For those that missed the intro my name is Widow. I have be a Scout since I was nine, I am Erwin's most trusted after Levi and if you screw up I will not hesitate to put you back into training with me," Widow said coolly.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Eren looked around him, finding various stages of surprise or awe, Jean's face showed his _admiration _for Widow. Shaking his head Eren returned his gaze to the intimidating figure of Widow, waist-long straight black hair played with the breeze. Viridian, cool green eyes assessed everyone before them as a black booted foot tapped out an unknown rhythm. The standard 3GDM gear and blades were sheathed and strapped onto the woman's body, while no visible modifications Eren didn't doubt that Widow hadn't of tweaked the gear in some way.

" Hi my name is Eren Yeager," Eren said holding out his right hand.

" Well met Eren, well met," Widow said softly clasping her right hand to Eren's and shaking them.

Up close Eren realised that Widow stood at 5 ft. 4, the same height as the Captain. Nodding Eren released his grip and let the dainty hand slip away, Widow smiled faintly at him before turning to face Levi, who stood a few people down from Eren.

" It's terrible to see you Levi," Widow stated blankly.

" You too little girl," Levi replied solemnly.

Widow smirked, as did Levi, still smirking the two of them hugged each other briefly before separating.

Erwin watched as the group of eight, excluding him and Levi and Hangi, reactions to Widow with amusement dancing in his eyes. Widow came to the Scouts six years ago as a scrawny, malnourished child and flourished under their care. The higher ups didn't really know about Widow, and that was how they wanted it on all three parties (Scouts, Brass and Widow), as Widow grew her abilities did too until finally she rivaled Levi and Erwin.

" No hugs for me then Doe-Bug," Erwin said clearly causing said girl to lift her head in surprise.

" I didn't forget you Erwin, I could never forget you. It would be a sin truly," Widow said as she walked towards him.

Meeting her halfway Erwin swung her around in a circle extracting a few giggles from the otherwise stoic Scout.

" I did miss you Erwin, you are after all my big brother," she muttered laying her down by his neck.

" As you are like the little sister I never had," Erwin replied.

Levi smiled at the sight of the adopted siblings and quickly ushered the still gaping Scouts inside and to the mess hall. Erwin and Widow followed them a few minutes later.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

The torchlight flickered, casting shadows in the recesses of the room, Widow's feet moved silently down the hallway and onto the balcony. Looking up at the stars Widow casted her thoughts back to a time when she was nothing but dirt underneath her creator's shoes. Shaking her head out of the bleak memories Widow turned to look at the garden on one side of the balcony and caught the gaze of someone else. Eren Yeager stood scant feet away from her current position.

" What are you doing out so late?" she questioned.

" Could ask you the same thing but that would be pointless," he replied.

Smiling softly Widow joined him on the sole bench in the little garden and together sat in comfortable silence.

" How old are you?" Eren asked quietly.

" Fifteen," Widow replied.

" Did Levi save you?" he asked turning his body to face her.

" Yes he did," she replied now fully facing the boy.

Eren reached a hand out and grasped both of hers within his own, lowering her head Widow tried to halt the tears from flowing.

" Don't get close to me, Eren Yeager, I am not you or the others. I am dangerous, I am a liability and one day someone will have to kill me," Widow whispered with her head still bowed.

" Hey I'm a Titan shifter, I think I get the weird and crazy dangerous," he replied softly.

Levi lingered in the shadows as Widow and Eren talked to one another.

_I'm glad she has one more friend to add to her list of three, making it four. So young yet so much pain she had been through, little Maria._

Smiling Levi left the two of them alone, walking past one of the pillars he spotted blond hair. Shaking his head Levi grabbed Erwin's shirt and hauled him out before dragging him back to Levi's room, ignoring the hushed protests of said manhandled man.

" She will be fine, after all it is good for her to expand her friend list," Levi stated as he released the Commander and tool up position in front of the door.

Growling Erwin sulkily sat down on the bed as the smug aura of Levi's surrounded him like a woolly blanket.

" I know I'm just worried for her," he whispered.

" I am too Erwin," Levi replied.

Sitting beside him the two men took turns telling stories about Widow until they fell asleep.

" You should go back to bed," Eren said softly catching the swaying girl.

Widow groaned and buried her face against his chest, smiling down at the sleeping girl Eren stood up carefully and walked slowly to her room, gently toeing open the door he laid the girl down on the bed and threw a light blanket over her. Viridian green eyes peered sleepily up at him through slitted lids.

" Sleep Widow, you certainly seem to need it," Eren whispered smoothing her hair away from her face.

Nodding Widow turned on her side as her breathing evened out and deepened to signal that she was asleep. Leaving the room Eren jogged to his and slipped into bed as the thirteenth bell rang.

_Tomorrow will be a good day._


End file.
